Shawn's sister?
by special agent Ali
Summary: It's been a week since Shules broke up. While trying to get over her Shawn meets a woman at a diner. But she isn't exactly available to date. Will Shawn ever forgive his parents for what they did to Katie?
1. Chapter 1

A week passed after Juliet broke up with him. Shawn still wanted Juliet but then he met this woman. She was older than him but not by much and Shawn found her very attractive.

She was sitting alone at a diner. Shawn watched her for a half hour before deciding it was safe to say hello.

"Whoever he is doesn't deserve you" he says and she gapes at him.

"Excuse me?" she asks. Shawn clears his throat. "Sorry, I just been watching you a while and noticed no one joined you. I can't believe any guy would stand up someone as pretty as you" he says.

The woman gives him a small smile. "Well thanks, actually I wasn't meeting a date here today" she says.

"Oh, do you mind if I join you then?" Shawn asks. She looks a little hesitant so Shawn backs off.

"Sorry, never mind then" he says and she shakes her head. "I don't mean to hurt you, I think you're very sweet but I am meeting someone here" she says.

"Really?"

"Yeah, see I was adopted when I was a baby but my parents never told me till just recently. They passed away a few nights ago but the last thing they told me was that I was adopted, they said they didn't want to leave without me knowing" she says.

"I am so sorry" Shawn murmurs.

"Yeah" she says softly. She then clears her throat. "I did find the woman who gave birth to me and she agreed to meet me here today" she says.

"Well then good luck to you, my name is Shawn, I hope that after we can maybe try a date" he says.

"My name's Katie and maybe we can" she says and they shake hands.

Just then Shawn's mother walks in. "Mom? What are you doing here?" Shawn asks and Madeline freezes.

"Goose…what a surprise" she says. Katie's eyes widened. "Shawn? I don't think we can date after all" she says.

"Why?" Shawn asks then it dawns on him. "Mom? You're Katie's mom as well?" he asks.

Madeline looks to Katie and Shawn glances at both of them. He can see the resemblance and his face drains of color.

"I have to get out of here" he mutters. He goes back to his table and puts down some money to pay for the juice and toast he received before walking out.

"Shawn wait!" Madeline cries but Shawn ignores her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Should we go after him?" Katie asks as she watches the man leave. She couldn't believe the cute guy who just flirted with her was actually her baby brother.

Madeline turns back and shakes her head. "No, not just yet Caitlyn, Shawn needs time to cool down first" she answers.

"Caitlyn…wow…no one ever really calls me that" Katie murmured.

"I'm sorry, what do you get called?" Madeline asks.

"It's Katie now, I guess I did find the right woman after all" Katie answers and Madeline nods. "I wasn't that surprised. Your father is a cop and it seems both you and your brother have his sharp instinct" she answers.

Katie gives her a small smile and then it drops. "Why did you leave me Madeline?" she asks.

Madeline walks to her and takes her hands. "Why don't we sit and talk quietly" she suggests. Katie nods and they sit at her table.

"I was sixteen when I had you sweetheart. Your father and I tried to raise you but it was so difficult. I had tears in my eyes though when I placed you in the orphanage six months later" Madeline explains.

"How old were you when you had Shawn?" Katie asks. "I was twenty-two and just graduated college. I finally was sturdy enough to start a family but I really did miss you"

"Did you look for me?" Katie asks.

Madeline gives a nod. "We tracked you down but you were six years old and happy with your new parents. We figured it was too late so we left you alone and raised Shawn" she says.

"They were very good parents, they just passed away together a few nights ago and that is when they finally told me the truth. I thought it would be nice if I could meet you so I wouldn't feel so alone. They couldn't make kids of their own so I have no siblings" Katie says.

"You're not alone darling. If you need anything you can feel free to ask and we'll help you" Madeline answers and Katie smiles.

"Thanks…" she says and they then order lunch. After the bill was paid for Madeline decides to find her son.

"Lets check his psych office" she suggests. "Psych office?" Katie asks ands he nods. "Your brother is pretending to be a psychic to work with the SBPD" she says.

"Why? Isn't that illegal?"

"Well yes, but Shawn had no choice. He made a call in tip years ago and the head detective thought he was in on the scam. Shawn inherited my eidetic memory though and with his father's cop instinct as well has fooled everyone into thinking he is psychic" she says.

"Shawn's a crazy guy" Katie muses out loud. Her mother gives a small laugh. "Oh, you have no idea Katie" she said.

They did find him in his office and he gave his mom a disappointed look.

"How could you mom?" he asks when he sees them walk in.

"Don't be so bitter Shawn" Katie cuts in. "Mom was too young to care for me and gave me up. I grew up with a fine loving family and now we're all together again" she adds.

"How can you not be bitter Katie? She abandoned you and you had to find her on your own! You should have yelled at her in the diner!" Shawn snaps.

"That wouldn't solve anything Shawn" Katie says and he folds his arms.

"Fine, I'll just be angry for the both of us" he says.

"Shawn…" Katie begins and Madeline gently touches her shoulder. "He has a right to be mad Katie. I'll leave him alone awhile but you should get to know your little brother" she says.

Madeline leaves and Katie watches her car drive off. She then goes back to Shawn.

"I didn't locate her to start a feud Shawn" she says and he shrugs. "It's not like I will stop loving her sis, I just can't ever forgive them for this" he says.

"Shawn…"

"Please don't lecture me Katie. We just met and I don't want us to be fighting as well" he says. She gives a reluctant nod. "Fine, why don't you and I go do something then" she suggests.

"Great idea, it's time for you to meet my friends" he says. He walks to her and gently leads her out and over to his bike. "I bought an extra helmet for Jules but you can use it" he says.

"Jules?"

"Oh, Juliet O'Hara is a cop I work with and one my very best friends" he explains.

She folds her arms. "There's more to that. You love her but she doesn't reciprocate the feelings" she says.

He shakes his head. "No, she did love me but we broke up a week ago" he admits.

"I'm guessing she didn't know you were a fake psychic and it hurt her when she finally figured it out"

"You really are a Spencer" Shawn replied with an impressed look.

"Seems like it, lets go see this Juliet and maybe I can help" Katie responds.

"I don't know sis…" Shawn says and she puts on Juliet's helmet. "I wasn't giving you a choice little brother" she says and he sighs but sits on the bike and puts on his helmet.

"Oh, sorry for the flirting before. I feel so weird now that I flirted with my big sister and nearly went out on a date with her" he says.

She only laughs. "It's cool Shawn. Someday we'll tell our kids we're like Luke and Leia" she says and he gives a small laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay I finally got a review! To the guest who reviewed I thank you kindly with this update. I don't know where I'll take this story but my OC will definitely fit in nicely with the gang.**_

_**I don't own Psych because if I did it wouldn't be over. I do own Katie Spencer though. **_

Katie seems a little bit afraid as she sits behind Shawn. He notices as she squeezes a bit tighter than necessary.

"Relax Katie, I just met you sis and I won't let anything break us apart ever again" he says after raising his helmet visor.

"I believe you Shawn, I just never been on a bike before" she admitted.

"Trust me sis, you'll be just fine" Shawn tells her. He turns a bit to give her a confident smile. Katie then understands how Shawn got away with his fake psychic act. When he looked at you with his dashing smile and pretty eyes you just believed anything he said.

She gives him a nod and Shawn starts the bike. She just holds on to him as tightly as she can without hurting him. She had to admit its not that terrible riding on the back but she doesn't fully enjoy the ride.

He gets to the station within ten minutes and she's glad. "I told you it wasn't that bad" he says and she gives a shaky nod.

"Sure, whatever you say little brother" she answers.

Shawn chuckles and puts his arm around Katie. "Come on Kate, lets just go inside so you can forget the bike" he says and she eagerly agrees.

"Hi Jules" he soon calls out softly to a pretty blonde woman working hard at her desk.

"Hi Shawn" she greets back. It's not as warm and friendly as it used to be but she's getting there.

"I know you're busy Jules but Katie wanted to meet you" he said.

She looks up at that and looks a little hurt. "I see you found a new girlfriend then, congrats Mr. Spencer" she says.

Shawn shakes his head and then shudders. "No Jules, I mean I almost asked her out but…"

"Hey, be glad mom walked in Shawn, we could have kissed or…" Katie replies and this time they both shudder.

Juliet looks back up with a puzzled look this time. "I thought you were an only child Shawn?" she asks.

Shawn can hear the hurt again and shakes his head again. "I wasn't lying when I told you that Jules" he says quickly.

"Why should I believe you?" Juliet asks and Shawn feels hurt this time.

"Because hurting you was the last thing on my mind Juliet" he admits and Katie smiles at that.

"Maybe I have no right to pry Juliet but…" she says and trails off. "But you also grew up without siblings and want to test out the new big sister role" Shawn finishes making her laugh.

"Exactly" she finishes.

"Wait…you two really are siblings'?" Juliet asks.

"Yes, we just found out this morning Juliet. I was adopted when I was six months old because our parents were still in high school when I was born and they couldn't take on such a big responsibility" Katie said.

"Apparently it was so damn big they couldn't even tell their own son he has an older sister" Shawn mutters.

"Don't start again Shawn" Katie begs and he just huffs.

"It was all for the best Shawn. I grew up with amazing adoptive parents and before they died they did tell me everything bro. Plus, we're together now so it all worked out"

"Fine, since you're so damn smart and optimistic see if you can get Juliet to least like me again" he says.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back when I find Gus" Shawn calls as he runs out of the station.

"I'm sorry about him" Katie quickly says and Juliet nods. "Its okay, I've come to realize Shawn is a very complicated young man" she says.

"Maybe, but…" she says and stops.

"What?" Juliet asks but Katie doesn't answer. "Tell me Katie, I know you have something to say" she says.

Katie gives a small nod. "I am not trying to force you into anything Juliet. I only want to say that keeping in anger and never moving on will only make you sad" she said.

"So I should just forgive me for lying and betraying me?" Juliet asks.

She gives a shrug back. "Only if you want to Juliet. I am just saying that I can't remain angry with my family because I feel they only did what they thought was best for me"

"But your story is different Katie! You were adopted quickly and grew up with loving adopted parents. Your parents were just thinking of you and wanting you to live with people who could raise you properly"

"True, but do you really believe Shawn didn't keep up his charade just so he could work with you?" Katie challenged.

"I…" Juliet started but didn't continue her thought. "Just think about that Juliet is all I ask. I mean really think about what you're throwing away because of a stupid lie" Katie said.

Juliet gave a small huff and Katie feared she overstayed her welcome. "I am sorry Juliet, its not my place" she said.

Juliet shook her head. "It's fine, I mean if you're Shawn's big sister you kinda get the right to stand up for him" she answers.

"But I don't want to hurt you Juliet. You're not some bully who hit Shawn and made him cry. When Shawn said your name I could tell instantly he really cared for you and was genuinely upset that he hurt you. I just wanted you to know that is all" she said.

"Thanks…" Juliet answered. She then stood up from her desk. "It's almost one now and I haven't eaten since I woke up at six. Would you like to accompany me to get some lunch?" she asked.

"I'd be happy too" Katie answered with a smile. She could really see now why Shawn liked her, she was very warm and kind. Katie hoped she could become her friend.

"Hang on" Juliet said and Katie nodded. She watched as Juliet walked over to an older looking man and speak to him. They spoke a couple minutes and then they both walked to her.

"So Spencer has a sister he didn't know about huh?" Carlton asked and Katie nodded.

"Yeah?" she asked and Juliet chuckled. "It's okay Katie, Carlton Lassiter is my partner and Shawn helps both of us out on cases" she said.

"Nice to meet you Carlton" Katie said and he nods. "Just please don't annoy me like your brother" was his reply. He politely shook her hand and walked back to his desk.

"You got one hour O'Hara and you better bring me back something!" he then calls out.

"Wow, he sure is loads of fun" Katie mutters and Juliet quietly chuckles. "I will tell you more on the way" Juliet promises as she leads Katie out.


	4. Chapter 4

"You can't always drag me away from my job for a case Shawn!" Burton Guster hisses. Shawn had managed to once again get his best friend to step outside and it was getting on Gus's last nerve.

"It's not a case Gus, I just needed my best friend" Shawn replies.

Gus's anger fades a little as he hears his friends voice. "Who got hurt?" he asks. Shawn shakes his head. "No one...not physically anyway" he answers.

Gus folds his arms and gives his best friend a puzzled look. "I don't follow Shawn" he says.

"I'm not physically hurt Gus, but I am very heart broken right now" he says.

Gus gives a sigh. "Just give Juliet time okay? I have to get back..." he says. He goes to leave and Shawn grabs his arm.

"Juliet isn't my only girl trouble anymore Gus" Shawn tells him.

Gus turns back with another puzzled look. "You already found a new girl? I thought you loved Juliet"

"I do, with all my heart" Shawn replies.

"Shawn, you make absolutely no sense" Gus tells him with an exasperated look.

"I think that diner is cursed. It's how I met Jules and now it's how I met Katie" Shawn groans.

"Shawn, dating someone else won't help" Gus says.

Shawn now gives Gus a puzzled look. "When did I say I was dating Katie?" he asks.

"You said Juliet wasn't your only girl trouble" Gus replies.

"Yeah..." Shawn starts and trails off. "Oh, I see the problem" he adds and then places his hands on Gus's shoulders. "Gus, today I just found out I have a sister that is six years older than me" he says.

"What?" Gus cries.

"Yeah, apparently my parents really were high school sweethearts because my mom got pregnant at sixteen" Shawn says.

"I thought your parents met in college and your mom had you at twenty-two?" Gus asks.

"Yeah, apparently they lied and met in high school. They named their baby girl Caitlyn and gave her away when she was six months old" Shawn replies.

"Wow" Gus murmurs.

"Yeah, I just can't believe this. I just started to chat with Katie and she tells me she is meeting someone. All of a sudden my mom walks in and Katie tells me we can't date" Shawn says.

"Wait...you really did try to hook up with a new girl?" Gus asks.

"I was just being friendly" Shawn retorts.

"Wow, trying to date again and it turns out she's related by blood...that's bad luck right there"

"I told you the diner is cursed" Shawn mutters. "What do I do now? I am furious with my mom and I am also furious with Katie for not being angry as well"

"Can you really blame Katie? She just found her birth mother and is trying to connect. Yelling won't change anything"

"Why is everyone against me?" Shawn asks with a look of betrayal.

"I'm not, you can be angry at your parents all you want Shawn but it won't change anything"

"I'm still not going to forgive them"

"Then don't" Gus says and then sighs. "Come on, why don't we go find your sister and have some fun" he suggests.

"I thought I couldn't drag you away from work?" Shawn asks.

Gus just rolls his eyes. "That's never stopped you before" he says and Shawn chuckles.

"Well come on then" Shawn says with a small happy smile.


End file.
